Check and Mate
by Sarah Daniels
Summary: Bella at 25 yrs old is already a sucessful Assistant Executive on the Cullen Corporation. But here's the thing she orgasms 200 times day. Read as she venture on the corporate world and onto the heart of non other than Edward Cullen.
1. Embarrassment

**DISCLAIMER: _this is a rated M story for the sexual themes and content. so if you're below 18 sorry but according to the law you're not allowed to read it. i don't own any of the characters. I don't mean harm, confusion or headaches. Story line for this alternate universe is mine, this story is inspired by another writter 107yearoldvirgin and of coure STEPHANIE MEYER. also please don't sue me...I'm a fan and borrowing the characters is one of the highest form of admiration....plus, i don't do well in jail and i have no money. Void where prohibited. /BxE/M/AH_**

Summary: Bella at 25 yrs old is already a successful Assistant Executive on the Cullen Corporation. But here's the thing she orgasms 200 times day. Read as she venture on the corporate world and onto the heart of non other than Edward Cullen.

**Chapter One**: Embarrassment on a Whole New Level.

I was in Walter Mart but for no apparent reason i stopped in front of the cereal section.  
When I suddenly felt the wetness of my core shaking my whole body as an immense orgasm was over riding me.  
I don't understand what was happening when all i did was just stare at the boxes??  
when all of sudden i woke up in the sound of the alarm clock "it was a dream..."  
the sound and vibration which was bringing me to the brink of sanity..

I slid my finger between my folds to finish in what seem to me as a foreplay that has began once the clock has gone cuckoo on me.  
I slowly rubbed my clit in circles while slipping a finger in and out out of my center.  
I was close and i knew it so i rubbed a little faster while playing with my nipples "oh-my-god! YES!"  
my body rack from the orgasm that just rode my body.

My name is Isabella Swan and I have a secret that THAT is no longer a secret.

I have a medical condition called Permanent Sexual Arousal Syndrome. where simple vibrations can make me reach the top "literally" it's embarrassing to say the least but all in all i can't do anything about it.

While going down from the high of a morning masturbation I checked my cellphone to see who left me a message. There was one from

Alice saying:  
_" b, we can hear you across the hall tone it down a bit, Jasper's parents are in the other room. breakfast is ready. xoxo ali"_

I blushed at the thought that they could've or they DID hear me having an episode.  
I slowly got up and went straight to the bathroom to prepare for work.  
I took off my pj's and went to the cold shower to wake me up. after taking a quick bath, I dried my hair and applied lotion to my body and wore my high collared cream blouse that has ruffles lining the buttons and a rich brown pencil skirt.  
To match my outfit i wore my nude patent court shoes by roger vivier.  
I walk out of the room and to my surprise Alice was waiting just outside the door handing me my coffee tumbler and sandwich, while looking from the top of my head to the bottom of my heels .

"yes?" i asked.

she just shrugged "...love your outfit but your hair is a mess and your going out bare?" she screeched.

I hugged her tight and said " i love you Alice" then grabbed my meal then run passed her with her mouth hanging open.

I immediately run to my trusty Nissan leaf and start the engine then locking both doors while speeding away.

my car.

Well I know it's just a Nissan hybrid. there's nothing fast or better about it, Some may even mistake the brand for an electric fan when they hear the brand and unit. But what I like about it is there s no car engine noise or vibration from it.  
Which means I can drive for myself without getting the upholstery wet.

I reached the office within 30 mins due to traffic.  
All in all my morning seems to be starting great.

I saw that the elevator that i usually rode was about to close so i called on "wait up"  
and jog as fast as I can barely managing not to trip.

The elevator was held open by a beautiful man, he has dark emerald eyes and bronze hair, he was 6'2 to 6'5 i guess and lean yet muscular built..I was stunned for a second and stuttered "ttthank you.."

he smiled "What floor miss?" the man asked  
"twenty seventh, please" i looked down at my shoes  
and to my horror his cellphone started to vibrate and sang like crazy.

I started to feel my folds singing in sync with his cell phone's tune.

I prayed to God that the elevator goes faster than it already is. My knees started to get week and my nipples hardened. I can't help but let a small moan escape out of my lips and i try to cover it with a cough.

The man looked at me curiously. I asked him "why aren't you answering your phone?" he looked at me puzzled.

"are you okay?" his voice laced with concern  
" i can't answer this call it's overseas and the signal is poor here in the elevator. It's just a waste of money if i did." he continued.  
oh my god I can't believe this is happening here. the man looked at me then his cellphone and cancelled the call.

But it was too late.

My body was already in motion so there's no use of fighting it. I gripped the bars at the sides and prepared myself for round two.

I can tell that my face is flush and from the shock from the man's face I can tell that I'm right.

Here goes nothing i thought to myself i braced myself for another orgasm.

as my knees start to buckle i gasp for air and moaned to my embarrassment. "good thing I'm wearing  
something dark"

I sank down to my knees and right on cue the elevator opened to my floor. The man came

near "I'm sorry is there anything i can do to help you? " he asked politely. I can't look up but i forced myself to

only to be met by his expressive eyes w/c were showing concern at the moment " no thanks but I'm late so it's nice to never speak of this again" i said while trying to get up.

As i walked out of the elevator i notice the man went out of the elevator too and yet to another horror highlight of my day he was greeted by the receptionist  
"good morning Mr. Cullen. It's nice to have you here on the head office"  
I turned my head and was met by the same gentle face smiling back at me. Oh no! he's my new boss!

**Authors note**

**thanks for the time reading it :) please help me with constructive criticism thanks :)**


	2. Bemusement

**DISCLAIMER**: _**this is a rated M story for the sexual themes and content. so if you're below 18 sorry but according to the law you're not allowed to read it. i don't own any of the characters. I don't mean harm, confusion or headaches. Story line for this alternate universe is mine, this story is inspired by another writer 107yearoldvirgin and of course STEPHANIE MEYER. also please don't sue me...I'm a fan and borrowing the characters is one of the highest form of admiration....plus, i don't do well in jail and i have no money. Void where prohibited. AU/BxE/M/AH**_

RnR how can i improve without CONSTRUCTIVE criticism? you guys are my light at this moment of darkness...thanks for helping :))

**CHAPTER TWO** amusement is spelled with the letter "B" followed by the letter "E"

_bemusement : "a confusion of impressions"_

Edwards POV

I graced the halls of the main office of the Cullen Corporation. I'll be taking over the company once my father Carlisle retire from his office in a couple of days to cruise around Europe with my beautiful mother Esme. My sister Alice will take over the 'sister company' which was owned by my mothers family the Evenson Corporation which has a clothing line, beauty line, spa's and an entertainment company.

Alice.

She is a rich spoiled little brat. Well she used to be..

It all change 6 years ago when she met the love of her life Jasper Whitlock, heir to the southern Oil tycoon Gerald Whitlock.

They met in college at Brown University. Jasper was expected to take over the business and run as a senator someday. But Jasper despised his destiny, instead of taking up Economics he took up Photography. That's where he met Alice. He changed Alice's point of view about money, servants and everything. She never looked back. The last two times she gave us a heart attack was when she broke the news to us that she was moving in with him and wants to leave all the materialistic things around her and live simple. She turned her back to us...her family. The other one was 3 months ago.

_**flashback...**  
3 months ago_

_I opened the door to our weekend home at the Hampton's. I walked down the hall leading to my mothers studio but i was distracted by a girl's laugh coming from the balcony facing the ocean. I went outside to see my mother having tea with Alice. I frowned._

_"Alice"_

_I called her attention she smiled and bounced my way, she hugged the life out of me with her 5 foot frame compared to my 6'2 frame._

_I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head_

_" I'm mad at you but I can't seem to hold onto it any longer. I missed you brat" I said as I wiped the tears streaming down her face_

_" I'm sorry Edward for walking out of my own family. I hope dad will find the heart to forgive me and walk me down the aisle" she looked at mom then back at her shoe._

_"did i hear you correctly? are you getting married?" i asked stunned and hurt all at the same time._

_We don't even know Jasper on a personal level! we just knew him with what the society already knows about him and she's getting married?_

_"Alice tell me your joking cause it's certainly not funny"_

_I grabbed her shoulder, then looked straight in her beautiful emerald eyes just like mine. it sparkled from the tears it shed. There was a shine of love and happiness and begging for understanding. How can I take that away from her?_

_I swallowed my pride and kissed her forehead_

_"Alice i love you and i will support you but you have to bring him here so we can meet this guy who made you even more crazy" I said with a smile._

_Alice bounce up and down while crying and laughing, screaming like a little kid on Christmas "i love you Mom! i love you Edward! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she cheered._

_**end of flashback.....**_

Dad forgave her of course she has always been the baby, Dad was always putty in her capable hands "daddy's girl" I said while chuckling softly to myself remembering.

Jasper joined us during family days and we got to know him better. He is not that bad, he is actually funny and calm the exact remedy for someone as bossy and energetic as Alice.

Alice reluctantly accepted mom's offer but how can she deny mom's request? When all mom did was support her. So she accepted and in one week she'll be gracing the office at the 26Th floor.

I sat down at the large mahogany desk facing my computer. I first checked my schedule which Gianna entered in my computer.

09:00 am board meeting  
Goals for the upcoming 2010  
by: Sr. Asst. SP Executive Ms. Isabella Marie Swan

11:00 am staff meeting

12:00 pm 'House' Tour  
by: HR Chief Executive Ms. Rosalie Lilian Hale

01:00 pm Lunch

02:00 pm Office Orientation for the new START  
by: President and CEO Dr. Carlisle Cullen

After checking my sched i cheked my watch "8:00 am" I have an hour before the presentation, I walked around the office restless.

I can't seem to concentrate, my mind keeps wandering back to the beautiful stunning brunette that i just met at the elevator. She was flushed and can't seem to stand straight

"I wonder if she's alright" i said to myself.

She seemed flustered, Maybe I can ask her boss to let her go home and take the day off so she can take a rest, I thought to myself. I mean I'm the boss of her BOSS, right? now I'm just sounding stupid. My desk phone beeped signalling an incoming call, I looked at the caller I.D.

"Gianna, yes?"  
"Good morning Mr. Cullen, Ms Swan is here and she would like to run her presentation with you before the meeting"  
"yes, let her come in "

I sighed.

The door open softly and as I turn around to see I was greeted by the deep brown orbs that saw right through my soul.

Ms. Isabella Swan.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen, I'm here to give you the key points of my presentation" She said while staring at the carpet.

I can't collect a coherent thought. she's so beautiful. "oh oh Yes, I'm sorry. Yes, Please take a seat" I stuttered like an idiot gawking at her. I gestured for her to seat at the sofa which was facing the west window that has the view of the city. I sat at the opposite side, she flipped her touchscreen notebook to access the keyboard then she hand it out to me. The air felt uncomfortable like it was getting hot in the room.

" You can call me Edward by the way" i tried to ease the pressure by starting a small talk but she just nod with a tight lip smile.

I read through the key points and reports and was amazed by her eye to details and her ideas for the upcoming year.

"this is perfect and to think that I just read the summary of your presentation" I praised her.

she blushed and smiled " thanks, I think we should head to the board meeting. It's time"

she rose from her seat and started walking to the door.

"Bella" she whispered

then she turn around and smiled that left me breathless

"just call me Bella"

-  
Author's note:

Bella's position. Assistant Strategic Planning Executive: self explanatory :)

waaaaaaaah! help! me by reviewing so i can do better. this is my first fanfic so have the heart to help me in a constructive manner :)

thanks a million :)


	3. Plenipotentiary

_DISCLAIMER: this is a rated M story for the sexual themes and content. so if you're below 18 sorry but according to the law you're not allowed to read it. i don't own any of the characters. I don't mean harm, confusion or headaches. Story line for this alternate universe is mine, this story is inspired by another writer 107yearoldvirgin and of course STEPHANIE MEYER. also please don't sue me...I'm a fan and borrowing the characters is one of the highest form of admiration....plus, i don't do well in jail and i have no money. Void where prohibited. AU/BxE/M/AH_

_RnR how can i improve without CONSTRUCTIVE criticism? you guys are my light at this moment of darkness...thanks for helping :))_

_**CHAPTER THREE plenipotentiary (plen-uh-puh-TEN-shee-air-ee; -shuh-ree)**_

_use plenipotentiary in a sentence_

**BPOV**

The meeting was over in 2 hours of presentation and brainstorming with the rest of the "Executive Team".

By 12 we were dismissed to resume to our daily task.

So I went straight home to finish my work.

oh yes! I work at home but there are times like this when my presence is needed.

When I arrived home, I went to my office and started working with my report. To pass it on to Rose before 5pm, so she can finalized it.

Rosalie Hale.

She was my mentor and one of my closest friend.

She is 2 years older than me, graduated BS Economics maj. in Math from Yale with honors, and underwent A program study known as "International and Development in Economics" before she went and took her masters degree in the same school. She is a hard worker she went through half of her college while working in the C. Corp. Rose has been a scholar of the company since she first started in High school in an exclusive school.

How do I know about this? because i look up to her.

When I first met her she made my life a living hell. She was known as the office Nazi.

Now looks may decieve you cause Rose looks like a super model with her glorious 5'10 height, sexy body, blue eyes and golden hair that you might assume that she's some dumb blonde (no offense) who handles the reception area.

Your dead wrong. As soon as she graced you with her piercing looks, you would want to crawl back and hide under a rock for the next few hours until the coast is clear. When she speaks, it's full of authority that answering back might end with your tongue shoved in your ass. But believe me when i say this, She is one of the nicest and loyal friends i've ever had.

**_flashback..._**

_4 years ago..._

_I work under Rose's supervision and i was task to finish a report before i leave the office. But by the time i finish, It was already late and there was no one left in the floor but me and Mr Mike Newton who was still at his office at that time. So i started clearing out my table When i heard a beep from my desk phone and saw an incoming call. "Rosalie Hale's Office, Isabella Speaking" I answered._

_"Yes, Ms. Swan this is Mr Newton I would like a word with you. Could you come by my office before you leave?" he asked._

_i started to worry and tried to replay my day if I messed up on something to be called in the floor managers office._

_"yes Mr. Newton. I'm on my way" i answered nervously._

_"see you in a few" then he hanged up. I started making my way across the 25th floor to Mr. Newtons office._

_I softly knocked on his door, Mike asked me to come in and take a seat._

_He offered me a drink and I softly decline. He was making his way back to his desk when he stopped by my my seat and started caressing my arm. I stiffened._

_"now Isabella, I called you here because I want yo to do something for me" He sat across from me our knees bumping._

_I felt nervous and scared. "Mr. Newton your making me uncomfortable, Please just say what you need so I can get home." I said, with my voice shaking._

_"Don't be hostile Isa we both know you wanted this. He moved his hands by my skirt his hands grazing my legs. I froze._

_"please don't" I tried manuvering my legs in a diffrent direction but was trapped between his legs. He moved even closer that I can feel his penis by my knees._

_"Don't fight it...cause I can make your life a living hell..not only in this company but in every company you even think of applying" he threatened. He moved his hands by my breast, cupping and caressing. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I moved the chair backwards giving us space. When all of sudden the door went flying and saw Rosalie. She barged in and grabbed Mike by the shoulder then knee him in the groin._

_"it is perverts like you that makes this world a stinking place to live in" she spitted while grabbing mike's collar. She called security and Mike was fired the very same night._

_She drove me home. Rose stayed for awhile and consoled me._

_That night she told me that she was raped in college... shit happens but it never stopped her to walked out in college with her head held up high._

**_end of flashback..._**

Eversince then I've always looked up to her. She was a responsible bad ass, how often do you encounter such role model?

I chuckled, realizing I was talking to myself.

Now enough reminiscing. Rose and I may be friends but work is work and she won't tolerate a sloppy report.

By 3pm I'm done, I sent the document to Rose via email. I ordered for pizza online, paid it with my credit card and left a message for Rose and Alice if they are free later for movie night.

I left a 2 and a 1 dollar bill folded in two under the mat.

It has been a ritual of mine and the pizza place. I leave a tip under the mat and they put the pizza down at exactly 30 mins with all the condiments i needed. there was never a miss.

so I stepped in the bathroom and took a quick shower.

At exactly 30 mins I stepped out in a white robe.

I peek at the peephole to see a man bending by the door about to pick up the pizza, so I grab the bat behind the door and swiftly open it. The man stumbled backwards.

"who are you and what are you doing?" i demanded. rage flowing down my veins.

" I live across from you. Put the bat down! I'm just trying to pick up my key...it fell. see?!" his right arm held against his face, palm facing me while his left arm shot straight, pointing at a key beside the pizza box.

"oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were trying to steal my pizza" mumbling like an idiot matching my red faced totally making a fool out of myself.

I held out a hand to him to help him get up. he dusted himself up so i ogle him for a while. He has a tall, muscular frame, reddish brown skin and black hair. He is very attractive to say the least. He caught me staring then smirked. I blushed a deep shade of pink. I tried changing the topic...

"I'm Bella, your friendly neighbor and you are?"

"I'm Jacob" he smiled warmly while softly shaking my hands. He eyed me from head to toe making me realized I'm half naked.

I let go of his hands. "welcome to the apartment complex Jacob, if you need anything just knock . ok?"

"sure! sure! nice meeting you Bella" he smiled warmly at me.

I made my way back inside the apartment and closed the door. I placed the pizza by the kitchen counter and went straight to the bedroom to change.

I wore my favorite shirt from college with the brown bear mascot at the front and white shorts. I saw the red light from the answering machine blinking. I pushed play to start the voicemail.

there's one from Alice

"Bella we have company I'm bringing home my brother and my cousin so please be nice and cook dinner for 6. Rose is coming over to help at 6pm. dinner is at 7. I owe you big. thanks. bye! "

I started munching on my pizza while i defrost the seafood ingredients that i'll be needing for my "Frutta de Mare".

around 4 i started my fruit cake.  
I have a passion for cooking but it requires using appliances...like the electric beater...it sends me to the edge. So through the years I've practiced the art to minimize the damages in the kitchen.

We have a professional electric eggbeater that has a body that is bolted to the counter. You just have to monitor the speed to your liking. This way I won't drop it in the floor like before.

I braced myself for a sure orgasm, I clutched to the counter tops. I hit start.

the humming and vibrating started, the whisk hitting the metal bowl.

I started feeling hot, knees weakening, nipples hardening. Mental images assaulted me, the man in the elevator...his face, his lips, his arms, his intoxicating smell.

I pry my eyes opened placing the speed to medium.

Him kissing my neck, slowly making his way to my breast, with his left hand he opened my blouse while caressing my butt with his right. He lifted me to feel his length, long, thick and hard against my navel. Gently, he lifted my bra squeezing my breast with his face in between. He licked my nipples while lifting my skirt exposing my wet folds. He carressed them with his finger.

"Bella, come for me" he whispered in my ears My knees crumbled as an intense feeling rode my veins.

"oh! ah! ahhhhhhhhh! yes!" I came right there in my kitchen without touching myself nor anyone for that matter. I just had an intense orgasm with a dream and egg beater. I sat for awhile turning off the beater.

so I'm done, I just need to put the batter in the oven and finish the sauce. 6pm Rose arrived. I asked her to boil some pasta, put together a green salad and set the table.

I stepped out of the kitchen and made my way in my bedroom to fix myself up for dinner.

at exactly 7pm Rose and I are finishing up the table setting when we heard the door opened. our head snap at the direction of the door when Alice came right bouncing in.

"girls, I want you to meet my brothers Eddie and Emmie" Alice smiled proudly at us. right on cue his cousin and brother came prancing in the dining area. My jaw dropped.

you've got to be freaking kidding me!

-  
Authors Note

Sorry for the late post. Thanks for the wonderful comments :) keep it up guys :)


	4. Cattle Call

Author's Note

Ladies and Gentleman

I wrote a separate story of Check and Mate outside Bella and Edwards perspective the "CnM outtakes" so you could follow Jasper, Emmy, Alice and Rose please check it out.

thanks everyone:)

Special Mention: the first out take is dedicated to you guys and girls:)

hermionerox89, ann ly, Lady Venta, Bella Baby24, haemato, Angelwingss77, onehapm, woshivamp, deadra, umnicoleyosisisfeelintwilight and debu

next chapter will come out in a few days :) thanks for you patience


End file.
